herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Sohma
Kyo Sohma is one of the main character of Fruits Basket anime/manga series and cursed by the spirit of the cat of the zodiac. He is love interest of Tohru Honda. He is father of Hajime Sohma & two unnamed children. He transforms into an orange cat whenever he is hugged by a member of the opposite gender or if he is under a great deal of stress. The cat is not an animal in the Chinese Zodiac, but legend has it that the cat may have been included had the rat not tricked it. As a result, he and Yuki Sohma (the rat) do not get along well, since Kyo blames Yuki for all his misfortune and mistreatment, and drove him to made a deal with Akito Sohma that if he could beat Yuki, he would not be confined to the Cat's Room. In Japanese version, he was voiced by Tomokazu Seki (teenger), Kyōsuke Ikeda (child), Keisuke Konno (1 years old) from original Fruits Basket, later voiced by Yuma Uchida (teenager) and Asuna Tomari (child) from new Fruits Basket. In English version, he is voiced by Jerry Jewell (teenager), Avery Rice Williams (child from first anime) and returned to reprise his role and Alison Viktorin (child from second anime) in remake/reboot of Fruits Basket. Appearance Kyo is depicted as an orange-haired young man. He wears a bracelet on his wrist that is red and white in the manga, but dark blue and white in the anime. He turns into a bright orange cat when hugged by a girl, and when his bracelet is taken off, he turns into a monster that smells of rotting flesh, better known as the cat's vengeful spirit. He is described as 'handsome' and 'orange'. He is very well liked by Tohru Honda. Personality He is short-tempered and charismatic, if initially awkward around people. In spite of his cold and aggressive nature, Kyo's heart later softens upon realizing Tohru's care for him be sincere. Their bond not only encourages Kyo to have a change of heart, but it also allows Kyo to trust in Tohru when he's to expose what it means to be excluded from the zodiac. Arisa Uotani once calls him "anger management boy," and Yuki Sohma expresses envy of his ability to make friends easily. He is also fiercely competitive, and can be easily manipulated into doing things he does not want to by turning it into a competition—especially against Yuki. As the cat, Kyo hates Yuki, the current Rat of the zodiac, whom he sees as never having to work hard at anything, and has dedicated his life to defeating him. Shortly before the series beginning, Kyo made a bet with Akito: if he defeats Yuki in a fight before graduating high school, he would officially be accepted as part of the zodiac; however, if he does not, Kyo would be confined inside the Sohma estate for the rest of his life. Despite many months of strict training, however, Kyo never lands a decent blow on Yuki. Their rivalry distresses Tohru, who likes them both, but she comes to worry even more when they do not fight. The two eventually tell each other, during an argument, they envy as well as despise each other and come to a truce for Tohru's sake. When he was a child, after meeting Kyoko, he felt that somewhere in his heart, something blossomed which is why he went to see/meet Tohru. History At the start of the story, Kyo moves into Shigure's house with Yuki and Tohru. When Kyo was young, his mother died in an accident rumored to be suicide over her son's curse, and after his father rejected him, Kyo was taken in by Kazuma Sohma. The two love each other as father and son, but Kazuma insists he continue to live with Shigure because he believes Tohru is helping him open up. Aside from his foster father, however, Kyo pushes away the people who want to help him, because he is ashamed of the cat's true form—a grotesque, foul-smelling, monster—which he turns into when his bone juzu bead bracelet is removed. When Tohru sees his true form, however, she follows him to beg him to stay with her, which strengthens their bond. However, Kyo also blames himself for the death of Tohru's mother, whom he could have saved at the risk of turning into a cat, and he was shaken by Kyoko's last words, "I'll never forgive you..." As the story progresses, Kyo falls in love with Tohru, but he refuses to subject her to the pain he is convinced he will cause, so when she confesses she loves him, he rejects her, calling himself "disillusioned." Only when Uotani, Hanajima, and Yuki impress upon him how deeply his rejection hurt Tohru does he get up the courage to accept her, and when he does finally confess to her, his curse lifts—along with the rest of the zodiac. In the last chapter, he and Tohru move out of Shigure's house and prepare to go to another city, where he will study at another dojo in preparation for inheriting Kazuma's, and in the final pages it is shown that they had a son and a granddaughter. Trivia *An example would be that at one point Shigure pesters him about the reason he hates Yuki and Kyo stomps off to the forest, ready to cry. He also has a strong hatred for leeks, and the smell makes him sick. He also hates green onions and miso, unless it's in soup form. *It is not known whether Kyo really took over Shishou's dojo. *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described the character of Kyo as a powerful force that pulled the story of Fruits Basket along. *His First Japanese Voice Actor, Tomokazu Seki also voices Toya Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura series, Kenji from Pokemon and Whisper from Yōkai Watch. *His Second Japanese Voice Actor, Yuuma Uchida also voices Hayate Immelman from Macross Delta. *His English Voice Actor, Jerry Jewell also voices Claire Stanfield from Baccano!, All of Love from Servamp, Kodaka Hasegawa from Haganai & Natsuno Koide from Shiki. *His Second Child English Voice Actress, Alison Viktorin also voices Conan Edogawa from Case Closed, Kuroko Shirai from A Certain Magical Index series, Shouta Magatsuchi from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Ame (Child) from Wolf Children. External links *http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kyo_Sohma Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Cursed Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Fruits Basket Heroes